Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toilet flush mechanism that provides a choice of the volume of water used for a flush of the toilet.
Description of Related Art
Toilet flush mechanisms that provide dual flushes are used to provide water savings for flushes that require a small volume of flush water to replace the toilet bowl water containing liquid waste, and providing a larger volume of water for flushes that contain solid waste.